To Protect You
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Killian over hears something while locked in the closet. Now that he is back in Storybrooke, he needs to make sure he protects his blonde, But it doesnt hurt to tease her a little but as well.
1. The Deal

Killian stood on the docks watching the waves crash in to each other, something he felt very calming. He didn't want to be on the Jolly Roger and at the same time he didn't want to be in town. He had just gotten back in to town since Emma left him locked in the closet. Some random girls voice still rung in his ears as he closed his eyes remembering the phone call he overheard.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Killian finally opened his eyes taking the small closet in. He hated Emma for putting him there but at the same time, he hated her for leaving him and yet again tying him up. This girl had a thing about tying Killian up and Killian was going to use that to his advantage later on. _

_Hearing footsteps walking in he sat up more alert as he tried to see who was in the room through the small silver in the door. _

"_I promise you; once I get there we will blow the cover on this town. Magic or not, they won't be able to hide from us much longer. Just keep your ass there and I'll be there soon." _

_Instincts took in and Killian knew he needed to go and help Emma out. He couldn't let the town apart because he didn't say something. He was no longer the Pirate who tried to help Cora. He was now the pirate who was going to help Emma and do whatever he could to protect her. _

_He was now hooked on the girl. And he had to get back to Storybrooke to protect her. _

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Killian focused back on the water when he heard steps behind him. He tensed up expecting it to be Neal or Gold. Ever since he got back to Storybrooke, he was expecting them to come after him and get him. Instead he had to sit back and wait. He heard there had been some drama with Regina and Cora, and was glad it didn't involve him. Though hearing snow was going through a tough time made him feel something, something like guilt. He never wanted snow to be hurt throughout all this. He was pulled back to reality when the small voice caught his attention causing him to listen for once.

"Why are you back in town?" Henry asked looking to the pirate, not seeming to upset with Killian. Though, he didn't look much like a pirate. Killian was dressed in jeans and a black shirt, though the leather jacket he was wearing and the combat boots were a sign he wasn't going to ever give up being a pirate.

"I wanted to come back for my ship. Then I'll consider leaving. I just need to talk to your mom first Lad." He told Henry as he turned looking to him. Henry didn't look mad or angry, which was shocking to Killian. Considering he almost killed his grandpa.

"You can stay you know. But you have to stop the revenge. Mom doesn't like it and I don't either. I just want everyone to get along for a moment. And I will need your help." He said as he looked to Killian.

It took him a moment to think, It was a hard choice for the former pirate. But he agreed.

"Awesome! Can we go on the boat? I promise not to touch anything and I promise to listen." Henry said with a grin on his face. Killian laughed and nodded.

"Alright let's go. But touch anything and your mom will kill me. And you have to tell her when you are going to be here alright? I don't want her killing me Lad." He told Henry as he led Henry up on to the boat picking the kid up so he wouldn't fall.

They goofed off on the boat and enjoyed having fun. Killian showed Henry around the ship and told him stories enjoying the boys laugh at the stories. Henry told Killian about the town and told him how each person was.

They sat on the deck, more like Killian sat on the rails and Henry stood behind the Wheel as Henry pretended to be driving the boat. He would ask Killian different names for things and Henry would laugh as Killian said them.

It had been a few hours and both boys were having fun until a certain Blonde cleared her throat causing both boys to turn and look to her. Killian flashed her a smirk and Henry grinned looking over to his mom.

"Hi Mom! What are you doing here?" Henry asked laughing from his spot behind the wheel. Killian stood not far from Henry his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gold told me he saw you come down here and I wanted to make sure you were dead." She said smirking as she looked to Killian taking in his appearance. He looked so damn good it was killing her not to touch him.

"I promised Hook I would tell you and I was going to. Just when I got home." Henry said as he moved towards Emma smiling.

"Its fine. Just tell me from now on okay? You too Hook. If you are going to be around Henry I want to make sure that I know first and that Henry would be safe. So Rules yes?" She asked watching Killian.

"Sure Lass, what are the rules." Killian asked looking to Emma.

"Henry can't skip school. If he comes down here and its school hours, you have to take him either to me or to Snow. Next, if it's raining you can't hang out here. I'm too worried something would happen and I can't be here to protect either of you. Third; No more revenge trying. If you at all try anything; No more hanging out with Henry. Am I clear?" She asked both boys looking to them. Henry and Killian looked to each other before giving Emma a smirk that could mirror each others.

"Crystal." Killian said smirking as Henry nodded.

Emma was in for trouble. And she knew it. The look on her boys, no Killian wasn't her boy. He never would be. But the look on their faces let her know she was in trouble. She watched Henry give the pirate a hug, something she was sure no one had ever done.

"Ill see you around Hook. Thanks for letting me hang out here today." Henry said before he started away, Telling Emma he would meet her on the docks and to go easy on Captain Hook. Emma laughed shaking her head. Her son was something else that was for sure.

"Thanks for letting him hang out with you today. Neal is busy planning his wedding with Tamara and Gold isn't too trusted at the moment." Emma said looking to Killian who moved towards her. "New clothes?" She asked him finally taking in the different look he was sporting.

"What can I say, if I plan to stay here for a while longer I must fit in." He told her with a smile. "And it's no problem. I don't mind having him. Though he is going to need to learn to speak like a pirate to hang out with me, of course." He told her as he stopped just a few feet from her. "Listen Emma there is something I need to tell you. It's important and about the town." He told her as he looked to her, wondering if she would believe him.

The look on Hooks face told her it was important and she wasn't going to push anything away if he was willing to talk to her about something.

"What is it Hook?" She asked him putting her hands in her back pockets, watching him with real concern.

"Emma? Did you know that Henry is standing on the…" Neal's voice broke through looking at them. Emma sighed looking to Killian and then to Henry.

"Yes I do. He was hanging out with Hook today. Is there a reason you are here?" She asked looking at him sighing. Sometimes she wished he had never followed them back to Storybrooke.

"Yeah I need to talk to you about the Wedding. Alone." Neal said eyeing the captain. Hook smirked looking to Neal.

"I will talk to you later Emma. Don't worry, I won't forget." He told her giving her a smile before he headed down and in to the Jolly Rogers cabin smirking as he did.

He had to tell Emma what was going on. But he knew that with Neal around it would never work.

Emma and Neal headed off the ship, and started making their way in to town behind Henry.

"So Whats up?" She asked him wondering what was so important that he would come to the ship to talk to her.

"So Tamara and I are planning the wedding and were wondering how you would feel with Henry being in the wedding but you being there too. Tamara doesn't have too many friends and I suggested the idea of you and she liked it. So what do you think?" He asked her looking to her.

Part of Emma wanted to run back to the ship and ask Killian to drive away until they could no longer see Storybrooke. But another part was okay with being in the wedding because she got to keep an eye on Henry while there.

"Sure. Id like to be there for you guys." She told him giving him a smile. She started thinking of who she could bring with her as a date and her mind kept going back to Killian. She couldn't believe she was thinking of him by his name. He had always been hook to her. And now she couldn't stop herself. Seeing Henry head up to the Apartment, Emma told Neal she would see him later and followed Henry up closing the apartment door after them.

"Hey Henry, Did Hook say anything when you guys were hanging out?" She asked him as she looked to her son. If Killian said anything to anyone, she was wondering if it was Henry.

"No, He just told me if things start to get rough again I can hang out on the ship and that he will try his best to protect me. I like him mom. He's not as scary as people think." Henry said before he headed to his room. David, having been in the kitchen looked to Emma as she sat at the counter.

"Henry was hanging out with Hook?" He asked setting a cup of cocoa in front of his daughter, something they both knew she needed. Emma took a drink and started to relax nodding.

"Yeah, He wanted to and by time I got there, he had been there a while. I don't think hook would harm Henry. Its good for Henry to have some one out side of the family to talk to I guess." Emma said drinking more of her Cocoa before she looked to where her mom laid feeling sad. She wished she could help her but at the same time she knew she had to get over this herself.

"Im going to head to the station for my shift. If anything changes call me okay?" He asked before he kissed his daughters forehead. She gave him a warm smile before watching him leave. Each day they were all there it was harder for her to understand being a daughter. She had always been alone and now she had parents. She got up and moved to Snow smiling as she sat on the bed.

She laid down behind her mom and wrapped her arms around her before she started telling her about the day, hoping it would bring Snow back to the way she was before.

* * *

David walked past the station and made his way down the docks. He wanted to warn Hook and hoped that Hook would take it to heart. Stepping up on to the boat he started looking around for the pirate.

"Hook?! Hook come out here!" David yelled again waiting for the pirate to ccome out. No sooner had the words left David's mouth did Killian step out of the cabin putting his hands on his hips.

"What is it with you Charming's, Walking on to a man's ship like it's no big deal?" He asked, though a hint of laughter behind the words. David shot Hook a look to let him know he wasn't playing around now. Killian let his eyebrow raise as he looked to David.

"What did I do this time?" He asked curiously. He hadn't been wearing his hook, Henry had been there and he didn't want to hurt him so he put it up. He had debated putting it back on but was going to wait until David left to do so.

"I heard both Henry and Emma where here. So I came to issue a warning. If either of them get hurt while they are here hanging out with you, I will personally come Kill you. Are we clear?" David asked. He had the same look in his eyes Killian saw in Emma's earlier.

"Crystal." Hook Said looking to David. "Don't worry Charming. I would never do anything to hurt them. Whether I like it or not, I care for them both. They will never be harmed while they are here with me." Killian promised seriously. David watched the look in the Pirates eyes before he smirked.

"You love my daughter." He pointed out taking too much joy in this for the pirates liking.

"I never said that." Hook stated, not even bothering to deny it. He knew he had fallen for the blonde. He just thought he was keeping it hidden from her better.

"You didn't have too. Here is some advice. Be honest and Be yourself. And Stay away from my daughter. She doesn't need a pirate hurting her or bringing her down." Charming said looking at the man. Hook looked over the man in front of him and watched him for a moment.

"I told you before and I wil tell you again, Ill never hurt Emma or do anything she doesn't want me too. I already feel horrible for hurting Gold, though he deserved it." Killian said, David agreeing. "But your daughter would never want a pirate like me. So we have nothing to worry about Ya?" Killian said as he turned and headed back in to the cabin closing the door after him. It was going to be a long night and he knew it.

xxxxx

The next morning Emma woke late and got Henry to school late. She wasn't working until later but she still couldn't believe she hadn't been up on time. Maybe it had to do with the dream about Hook she had had. It was one of the best so far but at the same time, she knew it was never going to happen.

Walking in to Granny's diner she sighed seeing no table open. But the spot across from Hook was. He said he needed to talk to her right? Emma placed her order and headed to Hooks table sitting a cross from him.

"So you said you wanted to talk?" She asked as she looked to him. Hook looked up from his Hot Chocolate and put his hand and hook down on the table.

"Good Morning to you too Love." He said a bit of his teasing nature back. It had been some time since He had been himself, ever since he tried to kill Gold. He saw the look in Henry's and Emma's eyes and knew he had messed up.

"Right, Good Morning Hook. Start talking." She said giving him a smile. Killian laughed shaking his head. Emma smiled loving that she was able to make him laugh again.

"Aye Some one is bossy." He mutter smirking as Ruby set their food down. He took a bite of his fries, something he had become addicted too since coming here, and looked to Emma.

"I need to know that you trust me so you will believe me." He said as he looked to her. He had to know she was going to believe him before he said anything. Emma nodded stealing a fry looking to him. He seemed so worried about something, very unhook like.

"I trust you Hook, Start talking please?" She asked him. He believed her when she said she trusted him and Emma had meant it. She didn't know when but she had started trusting hook more than she should. Hook sighed looking to her. Here goes nothing.

"When you had me locked away in the closet, I heard a girl come in. She started talking to some one on the other end. She was saying how she was on her way here to blow the cover on this town? Expose the magic." He said as he looked to her eating another fry. He kept his voice down not wanting any one to hear him.

Emma sat back as she started drinking her hot chocolate listening to him. He looked so worried she couldn't help but believe him. Why he was worried she would never know.

"Hook, Who was it?" She asked him curiously. If some one was coming here to expose the town, she had to do whatever she could to stop it.

"I don't know love, a certain blonde had me locked away." He said smriking as he looked to her. Tamara and Neal walked in to the diner and took a seat at the bar. "Who's the lass with Bae?" He asked looking to Emma.

"Oh that is his fiancé Tamara." Emma said shrugging as she looked to hook. "That reminds me. Neal asked me to be in the wedding and I really don't want to be alone. Will you please come with me?" She asked him, biting her lip. She had no idea what made her ask but it was out there and she was glad she did. Killian looked somewhat shocked. Though he wasn't saying now so far.

"Sure I'd love to join you. But you have to do one thing for me first." He said smirking as he looked to her. Emma groaned knowing she shouldn't have asked. He always had a condition to him.

"What is it?" She asked him, her eyes unable to leave his.

"You have to kiss me, But not in a public place like this. I wouldn't want to have that happen. So you come to the Jolly Roger today to pick up Henry and I get a kiss." He said smirking as he looked to her. Emma looked him over wondering what was going through the pirates mind. She was screwed that was for sure.

"Okay. But Only cause I want a date for this wedding." She told him, lying. He said right through the lie but didn't say anything because he knew it would make her take it back.

"Aye love, for the weddin. See you later." He said with a wink before he paid for their food and slipped his leather jacket on heading away from the table and out of the dinner.

For once, Emma was looking forward to going to the Pirates Ship to get her son.

* * *

**A|N: Chapter two is already on its way to being done! It will give a small look inside Emma's mind and when her feelings for hook started to come about. It will also see Hook realizing that Tamara is the one he overheard. Let me know what you thought so far!**


	2. The Kiss

Emma smiled as she finished up her work at the station. She was getting to see Hook soon and as much as she didn't want to admit she couldn't wait to see him, the smile on her face gave it all away. She relaxed back in her chair, remembering the day Snow asked her all about it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Emma sat on the docks watching the waves crashing in to each other when she heard the footsteps behind her. She hadn't told anyone she was coming out here and figured if someone needed to find her, All they needed to do was call out for her. She pulled her leather jacket closer to her as she moved her feet in the water. Beside her, her boots and phone sat her mind busy with who could be behind her. _

"_You wanna talk about what has you so upset?" Snows voice came as she stood behind Emma. Snow knew something was going on with Emma but she couldn't do anything to help her daughter when she didn't know what was going on. "I missed all the teenage years when you talk about feelings and boys." Snow said with a small laugh before she took her shoes off and sat down beside Emma. _

_Ever since Emma, Henry and Gold got back from Manhattan, Emma had been feeling something she hadn't been in a while. She felt Guilty and a little heartbroken about having to Leave Killian there. He may be an ass but he kept her on his toes and that was something she hadn't had in a while. While he didn't seem like a safe person to have around, he made her feel sad and it all scared her. _

"_Don't worry, you didn't miss much." She said with a smile before looking to the water, watching the way her feet moved in it. "I feel horrible. I left him there and as much as I think I wanted to leave him there, I know I didn't." Emma said sighing. She knew how her mom felt about hook and she didn't care in that moment. She just needed to get it all out. _

"_You care for him? This doesn't surprise me. You have a thing for bad boys." Snow teased with a laugh. As much as she wanted to protect her daughter from Hook, she knew she couldn't. Emma needed to do things on her own even when her parents wanted to lock her away and make up for lost time. "I can't tell you what to do. I haven't been there for 28 years and I can't force you in to thinking things now. But you have to do whatever your heart wants you too. I know it will shock the crap out of your father and maybe half the town. But you do what makes you happy." Snow told her honestly. _

"_I can't do love or relationships and I can't do this at all. What would Henry think?" Emma said sighing knowing what her heart wanted already. She almost turned back around to go get Killian and bring him back to Storybrooke with her. Snow looked to her daughter shaking her head before she kissed her cheek softly. _

"_You know Henry will love having a pirate in his life. Its all about what your heart wants. True love will always come back." She said before getting up letting her daughter have some time along. Emma sighed shaking her head. Of course her mom would tell her about true love. Emma sighed and looked at the water, wondering what was going on in her head. _

_End of Flashback. _

* * *

"Thinking of Hook again?" Charming teased his daughter as he moved in to the station, taking his jacket off and setting it down on the chair. Emma looked to her dad and smirked.

"If I had something to throw at you I would." She told him, shaking her head. She and Charming had an interesting relationship. It was hard to be a daughter to someone who wasn't there when she was growing up. Given it wasn't his fault but it was still hard. But she still tried to let him be there for her like any daughter would do.

"So now you are Team hook?" She asked him as she stood up smirking.

"What can I say? He isn't too bad. Though I already may have threatened him, told Him I would use his hook against him." Charming said, proud of himself. Emma looked to her dad waiting for him to explain but he busied himself with work on the computer smirking.

"I'm going to get my son and Talk to hook. You won't get away with not telling me the story. I will get it out of you. Or use mom against you." She said smirking as she did. She headed to him and kissed his head smiling. "Bye dad. See you later." Emma told him before she slipped her jacket on and headed out of the station, towards the docks.

Her walk to the Jolly Roger was filled with thoughts of Hook. What was going to happen when she got down there? Would she really give in and kiss him or would she back out? She sighed and climbed up on to the boat looking towards her son and Killian Sword fighting.

"Mom!" Henry said smiling dropping the wooden sword he was using to give her a hug.

"Hey kid! Have fun with Killian?" She asked kissing his head before letting him go and moving to take a seat on the camping chairs Killian had put on the deck some time back. Her eyes moved over to Killian who gave her a soft smile. She returned the smile before looking to Henry watching him pick up the sword.

"Yeah! He is teaching me sword fighting and don't tell Grandpa, but he is somewhat better." He said with a laugh. "Let me get my stuff from the cabin and we can go. Thanks for today Killian." Henry said taking off running in to the cabin excited.

"What is it you do with my kid? He is more excited to come here than he is to do anything else." Emma said laughing as her favorite Pirate walked towards her stopping in front of her chair. Killian laughed looking down at her.

"I give him loads of Sugar love. Until he throws up." He teased winking at her. Emma pushed herself out of the chair and moved so she was in front of him, putting her hands on her hips as she stopped.

"I figured you would. You do seem like the evil kinda pirate." She told him as she watched him. Killian laughed, a laugh Emma was starting to love, and ducked his head, his lips at her ear.

"I could show you evil love, but your sons in my cabin." He teased her before he stood back up giving her a wink. Emma couldn't help the way her body reacted to him. It was a traitor.

"Im not going to answer that. At all Hook." She said with a smile shaking her head. She looked back at him, wondering if he was going to take his kiss. She had never wanted it more than she did now.

"You want that kiss don't you love?" He asked her as Henry came out of the cabin. His lips moved back to her hear smirking. "I knew you would start craving it. Don't worry, you'll get it one day. Just not today." He told her before he pulled back looking at her confused face. That was what Killian wanted. To be able to get under her skin and know she wanted it just as much as he did. "I'll see you guys tomorrow for breakfast. Night." He said as he headed in to the cabin, glancing back to Emma and Henry as they left the ship.

* * *

Emma hated that Hook had gotten under her skin so badly. He knew she wanted that kiss and still played her. She hated him, she wanted to hate him. Damn herself for not being able too. Once she had told Snow what had happened, she knew she had to just take what she wanted and hook would need to deal with it.

Dressed in her pj's, sweats and a shirt, she slipped her shoes and jacket on and headed towards the docks. She needed to talk to Killian. She needed to get that out of her system and at this point, she didn't care what the outcome was. Neal was getting married in a week and she still needed Killian to go with her if she was going to make it through the day.

Once she was on the ship, she headed to the cabin door and opened t before making her way to his room and opened the door.

Her breath was caught in her through when she saw him laying in bed. He was only covered by half the sheets and he looked so peaceful. It was weird for her to see him this way. Emma kind of liked it. She shouldn't be there. She should be home sleeping and not here to confront a pirate on a deal that was made.

Making her way to the bed she sat down and shook him a few times, hoping it would wake him up.

"Killian, Killian wake up." She said in a soft voice watching him. He was gorgeous and she couldn't help but stare.

"What time is it? Why are you here?" He asked looking to her as he tried to wake up and figure out what was going on. "Is something wrong? Is the lad okay?" He asked as he sat up looking to her.

"I need to talk to you. Why did you do that? Ask for a kiss then tell me that all you wanted to do was make me want it. I have wanted to kiss since I learned you were back in to town. No before then. Since my time in The Enchanted Forest." Emma told him before she realized how much she had spilled to him. She put her hand on to her face covered her mouth. Killian, now more awake, looked to her and smirked.

"That all would have been good to know." He told her before he watched her take her hand off her mouth. Emma opened her mouth to tell him she lied, she didn't mean any of it, only for Killian to press his lips against hers, His hand moving to the back of her head holding her close to him. Emma's hands moved up to his shoulders before he pulled back from the kiss. His forehead rested against hers smiling.

"You wanna crash here tonight? Maybe repeat that kiss a few times?" Killian asked his hands starting to push her jacket off. There was no way Emma could turn him down now, she was addicted to his kisses.

Tomorrow she would deal with everything else; tonight she wanted to just let him hold her.

* * *

**A|N: A little late Im sorry! But here is chapter two! I will work on Chapter three and have it up soon! Let me know what you think of Chapter two and what you would love to see happen with Hook and Emma! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Morning After

Emma woke feeling differently. Her body was pressed closely to hooks and she loved it. She felt protected and happy, something Emma never thought she would feel. Her eyes moved up to his face taking in the sleeping look he had. Everything changed last night and they both knew it. While most people would have had sex with the handsome pirate all night long, they stayed up as late as they could, talking about everything. It was different for Emma, and Hook, and both loved it.

"I can feel you staring at me, love." Hooks sleepy voice shook her from her thoughts and she smiled kissing his chin.

"I can't help it. You are just so damn cute when you sleep. When you are awake, well that is a different story." She teased him as he started waking up more. Killian laughed and moved them, rolling on top of Emma smirking down at her. His hand was placed beside her head keeping him up and his hook less hand moved to brush hair out of her face. His hook was on the table and while she wanted him to have it on, he was worried it would hurt her. That wasn't something he wanted to have happen.

"You know you love me. I'm just a loveable pirate." He said kissing her smiling as a she kissed him back. Emma's hands moved to the back of his neck holding him close.

"Loveable? Says who?" She teased against his lips kissing him again. Killian laughed shaking his head as he rolled off her.

"I am loveable and you know it. Now get your ass up and get dressed. We have a lad to meet for breakfast." He told her smirking as he kissed her again before he got up.

"Look at you. Being the responsible one here. Tell me when this all happened, cause it's kind of sexy." Emma told him as she got up and grabbed her jacket off the floor. "Henry and I will meet you at Granny's in an hour. And don't you dare think you can tell him I was here all night." She told him, though she knew that her son already. She didn't want him thinking her and Hook were together, when she didn't know herself.

"I promise I won't say a thing. Though, if it slips out I have no control over that." He told her as he dressed in jeans and a white shirt before he grabbed his hook and put it in with his back to her. He didn't want her seeing.

"You know it won't scare me off. It takes a lot to scare me." She said moving to him and kissing his shoulder wrapping his arms around her from behind. Killian smiled and turned kissing her head a few times.

"You are something else Swan. Go home and change. I'll see you for breakfast." He said kissing her smiling against her lips. Emma grinned kissing him back before she grabbed her shoes and slipped them in.

"Bye my loveable Pirate." She winked at him before she headed out of the cabin and back on to the docks. She made her way home and tried her best to sneak in. But both Charming and Snow were sitting at the counter with Henry waiting for her to come in.

"Uh Hi." She said looking at them, trying her nest to now feel so awkward. She had never walked in after a night with a guy. Then again, she never had a family to have this happen with.

"Where were you mom?" Henry asked watching Emma, a smirk on his face as if he already knew the answer. Emma looked to her parents and son wondering if she should tell them. Then again, Hook was her little secret and she liked that.

"I went for a walk when I couldn't sleep. I was hoping it would help make me tired but it didn't work. Im going to go shower now. Then we can go get breakfast." She said giving them a smile before she headed up stairs and took a long shower wanting to wash away the guilt that she felt lying to her family.

Once dressed they all headed to the diner, seeing Killian made her smile though she tried to hide it fast

"Hi Hook! Wanna join us for breakfast?" Henry asked him as they all stood in front of the dinner. Charming made some remark that Emma couldn't hear, earning a smack in the head from Snow.

"Sure Lad, I'd love to join you all." He said giving them a smile before he opened the door for them letting them enter the Diner before he followed right behind Emma.

"Do they know?" He asked her softly keeping his voice down as they walked towards a table in the back. If hook didn't step back soon, Emma was going to lose it and kiss him. She nodded and moved to sit down in the booth hoping Henry would side in beside her. But against her wish, Hook sat down beside her and Henry at the head of the table.

"Oh we Know Hook, We know." Charming said glaring at the man sitting beside his daughter. He never thought his daughter would end up with a Pirate. Of all the men he had seen he with since she got to town, the whole 2, he liked August better. Graham had saved her life once before so he would have been Charming's second idea but that was out.

"It's not like anything happened." Emma said looking at them. It was true, but given she had been out all night and they had spent most of the night talking. But her family didn't know that. They only knew she was gone and that's all they were going to know.

"Sure nothing happened." Henry said, earning a look from everyone. He wasn't as naïve as he looked but at the same time, he was hoping that was all that happened. He didn't need to know anything else.

"Why don't we drop this all now and later if you feel like punching me lad you can?" Killian said to Charming meaning his words. If the older man wanted to beat him up later for talking and kissing his daughter he would let him. He may be a pirate, but when it came to Emma he was true to his word.

"Don't tempt me Hook. I may want too." Charming said looking to them. Hook smirked and they all ordered breakfast when Ruby came over. Hooks hand moved to Emma's thigh giving t a small squeeze looking to her. Charming kicked hook under the table as a warning to get his hand off his daughter.

Emma buried her head in her hands knowing it was going to be a long day.

A|N: A little shorter than the others but I promise a longer one soon! Next Chapter will include Neal coming to town, A fight involving Hook, Hook talking to Henry, Charming, and Snow, and Emma and Hook Talking about everything. Plus some kissing. Cause who doesn't like Captain Swan kissing? Let me know what you thought! Hope you Enjoyed it!


	4. I honestly love you

After the horrible event that Emma called Breakfast, Emma figured it was best to throw herself in to work. She didn't want to deal with anything and hoped that people would leave her alone. Though she knew it would never last long.

An hour in to the paperwork, she was proven right. Hook strolled in through the door and took a seat on her desk, giving her a smile.

"Whatcha doing, Love?" He asked her as he watched her. Emma sighed and rested back in the chair and looked to him, just watching. She knew he was up to something, she just didn't know what.

"Working. It's what people in this world do. You should go get a job. And stop breaking in to things Hook." She told him standing up. They had a string of Robberies and she knew it was Killian. She didn't need to ask him, because the look on his face when she said that let her know that she was right. Killian didn't say anything as he put his hook through her belt loop and pulled her closer to him.

"Maybe I was getting you something? Or for the lad?" Killian said, knowing it wouldn't stick with her. He could have used that on any one else and may have worked, but with Emma, there was no getting away with anything. Emma placed her hands on his shoulder, pulling herself closer when she knew she should have put space between them.

"Once again, you should get a job Hook. People here use money. And you need to start using it instead of stealing." Emma told him as she leaned in closer pressing her lips against his. She couldn't help herself; the way his lips felt against hers was like heaven.

Killian let the conversation die out as he kissed her back his hook arm wrapped around her waist, and his hand in her hair holding her close to him. Emma moved her hands down to his shirt and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss some more. Killian slid off the desk and turned them so she was pressed against him and the desk.

Knowing she had to break the kiss wasn't even on the front of her mind any more. All either could think about was the kiss and wanting more. Killian lifted Emma up on to the desk and stood between her legs as he moved his lips off hers and down her neck sucking and nipping every so often.

"Killian," Emma mumbled out her eyes closed enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. Her hands were in his hair pulling his head closer to her neck, while her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his body to hers. "We have to stop." She mumbled out before pulling his head off her neck and kissing him again.

Killian knew they had too, with them being in the station and anyone able to walk in any moment, he knew it wasn't good to keep this going. Killian kissed her back pulling her closer.

"Mom!" Henry yelled out as he came in to the station. Killian and Emma broke apart, both doing their best to make it like nothing happened.

"What's up Kid?" Emma asked him as she looked over to him. Henry took in their flushed faces and didn't say anything. He figured it was best after the horrible breakfast they had.

"Grandma and Grandpa needed time alone. Talk about Hook." Henry said with a small shrug. Emma sighed rubbing her face with her hands, feeling beyond tired.

"Alright. Killian do you mind watching him until my shift is over?" Emma reluctantly asked the pirate. She knew that she didn't want him watching Henry; he would try and do something to corrupt her son. But she didn't have a choice right now.

"Sure Love. The lad and I will have fun today." He said smirking as he looked to Emma. She was asking for trouble with the look he was wearing.

"Please just don't do anything stupid." She asked both of them, watching both boys nod and smile.

"You got it. Bye mom." Henry said rushing out side; excite to spend the day with Killian. Hook made his way over to Emma and smirked standing in front of her.

"I promise nothing will go wrong. Just relax." He told her kissing her, letting it linger for a moment before he pulled back.

"I can't promise that. Just please don't do anything stupid." She asked again before she kissed him once more and let him go. She watched him walk out before she sat down and started working.

Killian and Henry made their way through town, passing Neal and Tamara as they headed down to the docks.

"But we agreed to live in New York. Just because you have a son living here with some girl doesn't mean I want to live here." Tamara said, causing Killian to stop walking. That was the voice he heard in new York. He didn't let his face show any sign of emotion or stress as he resumed walking again. Now that he knew the voice he needed to talk to Emma.

* * *

After a long, and what Henry would call, and Epic sword fight, Killian and Henry sat on the port of the ship, eating some fruit Killian had on the ship. He knew that he needed to talk to Henry and get a feel for the kid.

Before he had a chance however, Snow and Charming boarded the ship and looked over to Killian.

"Can we talk Hook?" Charming said, trying to keep his voice light with Henry around.

"If its mom, I want to talk too. I have some questions for Hook." Henry spoke up looking at his grandparents. Snow and Charming looked to each other before they sighed knowing either way Henry wasn't going to leave them to talk to Killian alone.

"Alright come on up." Killian said looking to them from his spot on the floor. Henry moved over some and Snow took a seat beside Henry as Charming stood behind her.

"What is going on with you and our daughter?" Charming asked, not bothering to be anything but blunt.

"We don't even know ourselves. So I honestly don't know." Killian told the prince as he looked up at her.

"Do you love my mom?" Henrys voice broke the stare off and he turned looking to him. That was a big question; one Killian didn't know if he had an answer for.

"I don't know Lad. I care for your mom, I have since the beanstalk. But love isn't something that I am sure I feel for her yet." Killian answered honestly. Snow had to smile at the thought, the beanstalk was a hard point for Emma, leaving Killian there and Snow knew it. She looked over to Killian watching him.

"I don't have any questions honestly. I just want you to know one thing. You ever hurt my daughter, I will make sure you are handless. I have gone through hell to find her and now that I have her im never going to let anything happen to her." Snow told him as she stood up. Killian rose as well, looking to Emma's parents just watching them for a moment.

"I don't know where your daughter and I will be in a few days or what we even are. But I care for her more than I should. I would die to protect her and do anything to make her happy. If she wants nothing from me then I wouldn't push it. If she wants more from me then I would give it to her. I would never do anything to take her away from you. I wouldn't dream of it. I lost my mother and I wouldn't want her to lose hers." Killian said looking at them. He hoped that they could sort this out and all get along. He just wanted for the best for Emma.

Charming stepped forward and held out his hand looking to Killian. Killian shook Charming's hand both of them watching the other.

"Protect my daughter or you will be dead. I promise." Charming told the pirate who nodded. Snow gave him a small nod and Killian bowed to her before looking to Henry.

"Do you have anything else to say lad?" He asked Henry looked to him. Henry stood up and made his way to hook standing in front of him and looked up at him.

"I didn't have my mom growing up. I have her now and I want to do anything to keep her. I like you Hook. But I like my mom more. And I don't want her hurt. So please protect her and don't hurt her. Otherwise I will let grandma and grandpa hurt you." He told Killian looking at him. Killian looked to Henry before he knelt down. He may have had to repeat himself to tell each one of them he wouldn't hurt her, but he hoped they would believe him.

"I promise Lad. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Killian said watching Henry who gave him a smile, like he accepted the answer.

"We should get going. Henry you can stay here since your mom knows you are here. We will see you tonight." Snow told her grandson before her and charming headed off the boat. Killian sat back down looking to Henry.

"Your grandmother wouldn't really cut my hand off would she?" Killian asked a little scared. Henry laughed and sat down eating another grape.

"She would. Or she would put and arrow through your head before you could blink." Henry said laughing. Killian knew he was in for it if he hurt Emma.

* * *

Emma finished her shift and sighed as she locked up the station and headed away from it. Neal had stopped by and asked if he could talk to Henry that night for a while. Emma promised she would bring him by the diner for dinner and the two boys could talk. Heading down the docks she sighed and rubbed her face tired. She was drained from the long day and just wanted to sleep.

Climbing up on the boat she smiled looking to Henry and Killian sitting together talking about things together. It made her heart melt and she loved it. She climbed up to where they were sitting and smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked them smiling as she sat down in front of them. Killian smiled looking to her, taking in her tired appearance.

"Life in general, and dads wedding." Henry said looking to his mom.

"Speaking of dad, you are gunna have dinner with him. So we should head there so you guys can talk." Emma said through a yawn. Killian watched her as he and Henry stood up.

"Why Don't I take him there to meet Neal. You stay here and sleep?" Killian said looking at Emma. She wanted to protest, tell him she was fine and could do it alone. But at the same time she knew he was right. Damn him for being right.

"Okay. Just don't leave there while they are talking please." Emma said as she stood up and looked to him. Henry smiled and headed to get his jacket while Killian moved to Emma brushing hair out of her face before kissing her softly. Emma smiled and moved in to the kiss pressing closer to him. The kiss ended and Emma kept her eyes closed just relaxing against him.

"Go sleep love. I promise nothing bad will happen to the lad while I'm there." Killian promised rubbing Emma's back before he kissed her head and led her down to the cabin. Henry smiled looking to them.

"I'm ready. Night mom." He said before he headed off the ship, Killian following him. Emma smiled watching Henry and Killian leave before she headed in to the cabin. She stripped of her clothes and grabbed one of Killian's shirts and pulled it on, taking a moment to breathe his scent in, before she climbed in to his bed and pulled the blankets around her. With his scent around her and the feeling of his lips still on hers, she was out in moments and couldn't help but fall fast asleep.

* * *

Neal sat in a booth waiting for Henry to come. He and Tamara were constantly fighting now and there was only so much he could handle. Hearing the door ding, he turned and looked over smiling when he saw Henry, frowning when he saw Killian. Why was the pirate with his son?

"Hi dad!" Henry said as he moved over to where Neal was and took a seat across from him. Killian stood there watching, giving Neal a look before looking to Henry.

"I'll be at the bar okay? Come get me when you want to leave." Henry nodded and Killian headed over to the bar and took a seat, talking to Ruby as he ordered. Henry looked to Neal watching him.

"So what's up? Mom said you wanted to talk." He said as Ruby set a hot chocolate in front of Henry, who thanked her smiling. Neal nodded looking to his son as he took a drink.

"I want to talk about the wedding with you. I know we are just getting to know each other and things but I want to make sure you know this isn't going to change things between us. Im still going to be your dad." He said watching Henry. Henry nodded watching his dad.

"Okay dad. I'm glad your gunna be happy. Cause Mom and Hook will be happy and you and Tamara will be happy. Are you going to be living here?" Henry asked Neal. Neal's entire demeanor changed. Emma was with Hook? The Pirate that kidnapped his mom? The one that tried to kill his dad? Now he was angry. He didn't care who Emma was with, as long as it wasn't that stupid pirate.

"Your mom is with Hook?" Neal asked looking at Henry. Henry shrugged finishing his drink.

"Kinda. They haven't really talked about it I guess." Henry said looking to his dad. "Are we done? Killian is gunna walk me to grandma and Grandpas for the night." Henry said as he smiled and stood up. He headed over to the bar and told Killian he was ready to go. Killian nodded and stood up paying Ruby for their drinks before he put his hand on Henrys shoulder walking out with him.

Neal wasn't having it. No pirate was going to come in and take his son away from him. He rose and tossed money on to the table before he followed them out.

"Hey Pirate." Neal called after them, both Killian and Henry turning around to look at Neal. His face was red and anger was coursing through him. Killian moved to stand in front of Henry, not wanting him to get hurt.

"What is wrong Bae? What did I do now?" He asked his accent thick as he signaled Henry to go to the docks knowing he would be safe on the boat. Henry took off running knowing he needed to get his mom up and then get back so Hook wouldn't get hurt.

"You aren't good enough for Emma. You are just a low life pirate who is only going to hurt her and Henry. You should just get back on your ship and leave. NO ONE needs you here." Neal yelled angry. Killian just let him yell knowing it was useless to fight him.

"Are you done? Because I have things to do and standing here isn't one of them." Killian said. Henry was able to wake up Emma and fill her in. Emma sighed and got up pulling her jeans and boots on before she and Henry took off running back to where Killian and Neal stood.

"You fucking piece of shit." Neal said. Before Killian could move, Neal swung and his fist connected with Killian's cheek sending him back. Emma watched everything in slow motion and felt her stomach drop. Neal was in for it. She ran faster, pushing Neal back once she was there.

"You think this is going to stop me from Loving Killian? Or stop him from being here? Go home Neal. To New York," She said angry. Her words of love went unnoticed by her but not by Henry or Killian. Henry helped the pirate stand and gave him a smile, one Killian returned.

"I'm not leaving here Emma. I came for my son." Neal snapped looking at her.

"Back off now Lad. Before I use my hook on you too." Killian said moving to stand between Neal and Emma.

"Didn't you learn the last time I punched you Pirate?" Neal said moving towards Killian, neither willing to back down.

"I don't think I learned anything. Though I if did learn anything from you, it's not to leave the one I love pregnant and lone." He snapped looking at Neal angry. Neal smirked looking at Killian.

"You would have done the same thing. You would have left Emma alone too. You are no better than me." Emma looked at them, wanting to be gone. She hated hearing them fight, but hated knowing Killian had to answer. Instead she watched Killian punch Neal, some pride in her.

"I would have never left her alone. I love her too much to even think of leaving her." He said shaking his hand as he turned away. Neal sat up looking at them before Tamara rushed over.

"Neal, baby are you okay?" She asked cradling his head in her hands as she looked to him. "HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled at Killian.

"Don't get me started on you lass, coming here only to revile magic to the world. You need to leave town before I shove my hook in your heart." He said looking at them. Tamara stood up looking at Killian moving towards him.

"I should have killed you when you were in that closet. Just wait, once I'm done no one will be live here." She said looking at Killian. Emma felt anger rush through her wanting to kill Tamara. Before she could Speak, Regina was there looking at Tamara. Regina had been on her way to the dinner when she heard something going on. Seeing Henry there only made her want to step up and say something.

"I would love to see you try." She said reaching in and grabbing Tamara's heart pulling it out. "I could kill you like a bug; have you on the ground wishing you had never come here." She said as she gave the heart a small squeeze.

"Mom don't!" Henry said looking at his mom. He was torn between letting her hurt Tamara and not letting her use magic. "Don't kill her. Don't be evil anymore." He begged her softly.

Regina listened to Henry and looked at Tamara, her evil glint in her eye. She looked to Emma and they scared a look before Regina looked back to Tamara.

"Leave my town. Come back here and I will kill you without a second glance. Let the world know there is magic and you will be dead before you have a chance to breathe again." She said before she turned keeping the heart in her hand. Tamara watched her leave before looking to Emma.

"She can't do that? She can't keep my heart." She said looking at them. Emma smirked looking at her, taking a few steps towards her.

"Oh she can. And as the sheriff, I'll let her. Get out of town. If I hear one word that you told about magic here, I will let her kill you. Leave." She said before she turned and started walking away, grabbing Killian's hand and Henrys on her way. Henry looked up to her mom smiling.

"Where are we going? Cause grandma and Grandpas is that way." Henry said pointing to the other direction. Emma just smiled, lacing her fingers together with Killian.

"I figured we could stay with Killian tonight, As long as he is okay with it." She said giving his hand a small squeeze smiling. Killian shrugged looking to them.

"I am completely okay with it. Henry can crash in the other room. Though if you hear things during the night, don't come running in." He teased earning a small smack from Emma and a laugh from Henry as they all boarded the ship.

The rest of the night included them talking and joking around, Killian and Henry sword fighting all over the top of the ship and told stories all of them laughing as they did. Emma and Killian tucked Henry in to bed in the guest room and turned the light off and headed to the captain's cabin.

Emma pushed her jeans off and got back in to bed, where she had been before the fight happened. Killian smirked watching her before he changed in to sweats. He turned the lights off and lights the candles on the wall, on either side of the bed, before he got in to bed and smirked at Emma.

"You love me." He told her as he turned looking her over. He rested on his side and his head was propped on to his elbow as he watched her. Emma smiled pulling the blankets up to cover her mouth as she looked to him, trying to hide the smile she was wearing.

"I didn't know I did. In all honesty. I didn't think I would be in love with you. But you got in to my heart and I hate it. But I do. I do love you." She told him as she moved to copy the way he was laying.

"I didn't think I did either. Henry asked my tonight and I told him I didn't know. But I think hearing Neal in that moment made my feelings come out for you. Though I wish I had been able to tell you in some romantic way love." He told her pulling her close to him. Emma smiled and placed her hands on his chest kissing him. She loved the way he felt against her and knew this was where she belonged.

"You can tell me any time and with that accent, it will be romantic each time." She told him smiling as she looked up at him. Killian smiled kissing her a few times before looking down at her.

"I love you Emma Swan." He said smiling as he kissed her again, knowing he was going to have her forever.

* * *

**A|N: Ta-Da! Sorry it took so long. Last week was a horrible week for me so I wasn't able to write. But I finally got this finished and loved it! I may add one more chapter to show them in a year. But Its up to you guys. What do you think? One more or Let it end here?**

**Also, thank you to all who read this and fell in love with it! I will write more Captain Swan stories so keep an eye out for them. I love you all and hoped you enjoyed this!**


End file.
